


Of Ludopathy and Humillitation

by LintuChaos



Category: Karmaland4, Karmanland
Genre: Auron parte de la hermandad oscura, Hermandad Oscura, La vieja y confiable ludopatía de Rub, M/M, NSFW, Pantyhose Fetish, Strip Poker, Toques de Rubiusbowl, Y la clásica manipulación de Willy, ish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintuChaos/pseuds/LintuChaos
Summary: Una última partida de póker, antes de ser expulsado de la Hermandad Oscura.
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Rubén Doblas Gundersen, Willy/Rubius, Willyrex/ElrubiusOMG
Kudos: 3





	Of Ludopathy and Humillitation

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue publicado anteriormente en twitter, en https://twitter.com/Lintu_chaos/status/1299009104774602753?s=20
> 
> Basado en la canción "Black Mambo", de Glass Animals.

—¿…Y esto qué es?

Tras unos largos días en altamar, Rubius finalmente había vuelto a casa. Semanas atrás, había pasado bastante tiempo con Vegetta, luego de que este le pidiera ayuda para finalizar uno de sus grandes proyectos más recientes; un bote. Uno grande, en el cual pudiera pasar días enteros, pescando y explorando. Tras terminarlo, se vio prácticamente arrastrado a un viaje de pesca, que había durado tres días. Todo por ver a Vege contento.

Estaba cansado, harto, y simplemente deseoso de llegar a tumbarse a su cama, sin planes de abandonarla hasta la siguiente semana. No pudo evitar, entonces, soltar un largo y pesado suspiro al llegar a la puerta; hábilmente escondida en el marco de madera, una carta por parte de la hermandad oscura esperaba a su regreso.

—Jo-der, tío… no puedo tener ni un minuto de paz —tomó a regañadientes el papel.

La verdad, aunque por fuera estuviera haciendo una rabieta por el cansancio, extrañaba irse de misión con sus hermanos oscuros; tenía tiempo trayendo caos al pueblo por su cuenta, sí, pero no era lo mismo. Echaba de menos las explosiones de Fargan, y no lo admitiría frente a él, pero también extrañaba las órdenes de Willy.

Sin abrir la carta todavía, entró a su casa.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó al sótano. Ya ahí, dejó el sobre encima de uno de los tantos cofres, y se dispuso a guardar las herramientas y materiales que había traído consigo de aquel viaje en altamar. Una vez que se vio libre de todo su equipaje, regresó su atención a la carta.

Era diferente; el sobre era negro, y sellando la carta venía una impresión sobre cera roja, de un símbolo que no había visto antes. Usualmente, cuando lo llamaban para una misión, y no lo hacían en persona, le dejaban una nota en un papel no tan elaborado. Y era una hoja doblada y escondida, no un sobre con un sello de cera, pareciendo casi la invitación a una ceremonia. De cualquier manera, no le dio muchas vueltas; reconocía el estilo de la hermandad, sin importar dónde lo viera.

Sabían de su viaje en bote. Sabían que se ausentaría, y sabían cuando estaría de regreso, o eso decía la carta. Lo citaban en la base en la montaña, esa misma noche; le requerían que fuera vestido, que no fuera seguido, y que fuera puntual.

El texto lo dejó bastante desorientado. Esos dos… ¿Con quién creían que estaban hablando? Estaba teniendo un déjà vu, regresando a aquel día en el que le extendieron la invitación para unírseles; y, aun así, esos primeros carteles en su casa, se habían sentido mucho más amigables que la misiva en sus manos.

Se tomó un par de segundos más, para terminar del procesar el escrito, antes de pasar a su siguiente acción. Se movió deprisa, caminando hacia el cofre que tenía clave; al dejar el pueblo por unos días, decidió resguardar su uniforme oscuro en el cofre, habiendo tenido ya varias malas experiencias con lo fisgones que podían ser sus colegas. En tiempo récord, terminó por vestirse, se equipó lo necesario para defenderse de cualquier monstruo en el camino, y salió de su casa. La noche caía, y debía darse prisa.

Se adentró en el bosque, buscando en todo momento con la mirada el gran cráneo de piedra. Tan impulsiva fue su salida, que pasó de cualquier otro método de trasporte, que usualmente elegiría, en cualquier otra situación. Antes de que lo supiera, sus pies lo llevaban de camino a la montaña.

Esos dos lo iban a escuchar. No iba a dejar que lo rebajaran a un mero novato, sea cual fuere el motivo.

Lo que Rubius no sabía, es que ante Willy y Fargan, el ya ni siquiera era visto como un vil novato. No, era peor.

Era visto como un traidor.

Sería la primera reunión a la que llegaría puntal. Y la última que atendería.

* * *

—…Estáis de coña, ¿Verdad?

No acababa de procesarlo. Frente a él, ambos permanecían estáticos, escondidos tras sus máscaras; su silencio sintiéndose como una burla para el híbrido de oso, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, todavía sin fuerza en las piernas tras la noticia.

Le habían expulsado de la hermandad.

—Me temo que no, Rubius. La decisión está tomada —Dijo Willy, detrás de su máscara.

No podía ver sus rostros, pero no necesitaba verlos para saber que ambos tenían una gran sonrisa tras sus caretas. Viéndolo hacia abajo, seguramente con desdén, riendo para sus adentros; Rubius simplemente no podía tomar en serio ni a Willy, ni a Fargan. Para de verdad poder hacerlo, necesitaba el más mínimo deje de seriedad en la voz de cualquiera de los dos, que el tono utilizado fuera firme y severo. Pero no había nada de eso.

Y es que, no lo expulsarían solo para reírse un rato. ¿Verdad?

Rubius se puso de pie, encarándolos. —¿Y cuál es el motivo? —los retó.

—Ya no ser lo suficientemente oscuro — Fargan dijo como si nada.

El teñido tuvo que reprimir un resuello, incrédulo y burlón. —¿Qué dices, tío? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó. Tanto Willy como Fargan se limitaron a asentir, lo cual solo sacó un poco más de quicio al más alto. —Y así, sin más, ¿Eh? ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos solos?

Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir pruebas. Todo el asunto le parecía ridículo, y llegó a la conclusión de que ambos simplemente se habían vuelto locos. No tenía sentido discutir.

—No somos solo nosotros dos.

Rubius no pudo evitar verse confundido ante las palabras de Fargan. No tardó mucho en obtener la respuesta a la pregunta atorada en su garganta; de entre las sombras, salió una nueva silueta, que no había notado cuando recién había llegado a la base. Era más bajo de estatura que los otros tres presentes, pero tenía un aura algo intimidante rodeándole. Llevaba un uniforme también; su máscara era blanca, parecida a la de Fargan, pero con una mueca de tristeza, a diferencia de la del búho.

El desconocido se acercó a Rubén, lentamente ladeando la cabeza. Poco a poco levantó su máscara, revelando su identidad. Una soberbia sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, disfrutando el desconcierto total del chico frente a él.

—¿A-Auron…?

—Buenas noches —canturreó el aludido, confirmando que lo que Rubén estaba viendo no era solo una alucinación. Willy y Fargan procedieron a quitarse sus máscaras también, tan divertidos como el oso los había imaginado. —Quería estar presente para tu despedida, espero que no te moleste.

Rubius podría haber jurado escuchar un “clic” en ese momento. Relajó los hombros, así como todo el cuerpo, cuando un triste pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

_“He sido reemplazado.”_

—No pongas esa cara, Rubius —Willy se apresuró a calmarlo, —no es lo que piensas. Pasa que el reclutar a Auron, y tu expulsión, se dieron en fechas muy cercanas.

—Y nos viene bien —habló Fargan, —porque cómo dijiste, no habría sido lo mejor el quedarnos solo nosotros dos.

Estaba seguro de no estar llorando, pero su cara de cachorro pateado era algo que prefería no dejar al descubierto. Entonces, por el momento, no se quitó su máscara. —Y… ¿Y ya? ¿Me voy, o—?

— Solo un par de detalles —Willy dio un paso al frente. —Creo que entiendes lo poco inteligente que sería el decir algo, a quien sea, y lo benevolentes que estamos siendo al no… “desaparecerte.”

Rubius pasó saliva con algo de dificultad. —S-sí, entiendo…

Fargan se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. —Tu familia, tu casa, tu isla, tu lugar en la iglesia… incluso tu relación con los demás héroes de Karmaland. Todo está en riesgo.

—Vale —el teñido comenzaba a hartarse un poco.

—¡Y…! Vamos a necesitar el traje de regreso —Willy sentenció.

Fue ahí cuando Rubén finalmente se quitó la máscara, listo para protestar. Uno podría decir fácilmente que el que tuviera que regresar el traje le había dolido más que la expulsión misma. Las palabras tardaron en salir unos segundos, pero al final lo hicieron. Atropelladas, e incomprensibles, pero salieron.

—¿Pero por q —? Si yo no — ¿Qué ganan co —? ¿POR QUÉ —?

—Motivos de seguridad, calvo. Cálmate —Auron habló por primera vez, en todo lo que llevaba ahí de pie. —¿Qué crees que pasará si alguien lo llega a encontrar en tu casa, eh?

—Solo imagina que Alexby lo encuentra —el búho apoyó el argumento, —irías directo a la cárcel. Y como ya no estás con nosotros, ya no podría ayudarte.

El oso permaneció en silencio.

Eran puntos válidos, no lo iba a negar. Y él realmente no tenía ningún punto para defenderse, aparte de tenerle cariño al uniforme. Agachó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en la máscara que tenía en sus manos; incluso la máscara parecía burlarse de él.

Willy se acercó otro poco, y en un poco característico gesto de su parte, puso una mano en el hombro del expulsado. —Vamos, te acompaño a que lo dejes.

El extraño gesto no pasó desapercibido para Rubius, pero decidió no discutir más; todo aquello, desde la carta, hasta el ser reemplazado tan pronto, resultaba muy sospechoso. Sentía que había algo más grande detrás de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, y había decido que lo mejor sería no involucrarse. Tal vez estaba en lo correcto, y aquellos dos habían perdido finalmente la cabeza.

Willy lo condujo hacia un pasillo, que desembocaba en el vestidor; sin que Rubén lo notara, miró sobre su hombro a los otros dos; les mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que ambos hermanos correspondieron, y sirvió como señal de aprobación para comenzar a actuar.

Tan pronto desaparecieron en el pasillo, Fargan y Auron se vieron entre sí, asintiendo. No había tiempo que perder.

Lo primero que vio al entrar al vestidor, fue el uniforme que alguna vez perteneció a Mangel; lo tuvo por muy poco tiempo, los días contados que sirvió a la hermandad, pero el uniforme en sí era una prueba de que alguna vez fue parte. El conjunto permanecía en su respectivo maniquí, contrastando con el resto, que no tenían nada encima.

Se acercó al vidrio que lo separaba de las figuras de plástico. _“Es justo, supongo. Mangel también lo tuvo que devolver,”_ pensó. Rubius también notó que había un nuevo maniquí; el de Auron, seguramente. Fue cuando vio el maniquí que le correspondía a él, que recordó un detalle importante.

—Willy, —habló, algo apenado, —aparte del uniforme, no llevo otra cosa conmigo. No tengo otro cambio.

El menor tuvo que ahogar una pequeña risa. Solo a Rubius le pasaban estas cosas. Parecería incluso que estaba cooperando con el plan, a voluntad.

—Hombre, qué mal… ¿qué piensas hacer?

El otro intentó ponerle unos ojos tristes, sin humillarse demasiado en el proceso. O eso trató. —¿…De verdad tengo que devolverlo?

—Hmm… —canturreó el otro. —Puede que haya otra opción. En cuestión de segundos, hizo acto de presencia. Aquella tensión entre ambos, era más que familiar; se volvía pesada cada vez que se quedaba solo con Willy, y especialmente en el vestidor. Ahí dentro, nunca interactuaban, a menos que el búho estuviera presente.

Ambos solían permanecer serios y evitando cruzar palabra durante esos encuentros. El que Willy de pronto sonriera, no le daba buena espina al mayor; pero, ante la -mínima- posibilidad de conservar su traje, decidió correr el riesgo.

—…Ah, ¿sí?

_“Bingo.”_

Willy asintió. —Puedes intentar ganártelo, si te sientes con suerte.

Los ojos de Rubén se iluminaron, y Guillermo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Era algo bien sabido que el religioso tenía tendencias ludópatas, que no siempre dejaba mostrar, pues le eran difícil de controlar. Bastaba con que el premio fuera lo suficientemente atractivo, para que Rubius terminara arriesgando bastante, ciegamente argumentando que “no tenía un problema con el _gambling_.”

—¿Juegas al póker? —preguntó el albino, aun cuando la respuesta era obvia.

—Sí, pero ni un karma de oro llevo encima… —Rubius bajó la mirada a sus pantalones, palmeando sus bolsillos.

—No lo haríamos con dinero. —Willy se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando la brusca reacción del otro, quien lo miró como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

—O sea… jugaríamos con…

—Prendas, sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La tensión de repente se volvió más insoportable de lo usual, y Rubén se esforzaba en no dejar ver cómo le afectaba. Logró no ahogarse con su propio aliento, sosteniéndole la miranda al menor como podía, esperando a que dijera que bromeaba. Willy, por su parte, se veía tranquilo, todavía cruzado de brazos; pacientemente esperando a que el oso cediera. Porque estaba seguro de que lo haría.

¿…Cuáles son tus términos? —Y así fue. El albino sonrió.

—Juegas contra nosotros tres; por cada partida que no ganes, te quitamos una prenda —explicó. —Si te quedas sin prendas antes que cualquiera de nosotros, ganamos. Si conservas al menos una prenda al final, y nosotros no, ganas tú. Las prendas son tu uniforme, tus zapatos, y tu máscara.

El mayor lo pensó un momento. Todas sus alarmas estaban encendidas y vueltas locas, pero… realmente quería conservarlo.

—¿No puedo simplemente devolvérselos mañana?

—Rubius…

—Tenía que intentarlo, perdón.

Se giró a ver los maniquíes de nuevo. Tomó en cuenta todo; las posibles trampas, todos los riesgos implicados, qué tan largo sería el trayecto a casa, en caso de perder, y que tan buenos perdedores serían los demás, en caso de ganar. Había bastante sobre la mesa.

Mientras el híbrido se veía distraído con los maniquíes, Willy aprovechó, y se dirigió a uno de los cofres de la habitación; sacó una caja. Era de cartón, blanca, no muy grande, y carente de decoración. El menor la conservó escondida tras su espalda, a la espera de la respuesta de Rubius.

Éste finalmente se giró a verlo. —Acepto.

—Perfecto —caminó hacia él, con la caja aún en manos. Se acercó peligrosamente, susurrándole algo al oído, y dejando la caja en sus manos. Al escucharlo, Rubius frunció el entrecejo, desconfiado, a lo cual Willy solo sonrió. —Vuelve ya que estés listo. Te esperamos.

Dejó solo al híbrido en el vestidor, y regresó a la sala principal de la entrada, donde sus hermanos le esperaban. En su ausencia, Fargan había colocado una mesa pequeña en el centro del lugar, y Auron había acomodado cuatro sillas a su alrededor. Al verlo regresar, ambos dirigieron su atención a él, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

—Aceptó.

Ambos sonrieron, caminando hacia el líder. Sin mediar más palabra, Fargan le entregó un paquete de naipes en su mano derecha, mientras que Auron le dejó uno idéntico, en la mano izquierda. O por lo menos, lucía idéntico.

Willy solo asintió, dándoles permiso de retirarse. Ambos fueron y tomaron asiento, al mismo tiempo que Willy guardaba ambos juegos de naipes en sus bolsillos. El corte del pantalón le permitía simular perfectamente que no llevaba nada en realidad, lo que le venía perfecto para evitar levantar sospechas.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo, y los tres voltearon a verlo; Rubius venía de regreso, jugando con el cuello de tortuga de su camisa, visiblemente incómodo. Al notar las miradas sobre él, no puso evitar cohibirse un poco. Willy apuntó hacia la mesa, con una sonrisa amable, invitándolo con la mirada.

—Juguemos.

Fargan a su derecha, Auron a su izquierda, y Willy de frente. Al tomar asiento, Rubén no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Ninguno era, hasta donde él sabía, particularmente bueno en los juegos de cartas, pero el póker en buena parte dependía más bien de la estoicidad de los jugadores. No dejar que tu rostro reflejara ninguna verdad, que pudiera usarse en tu contra.

Leer las expresiones de Fargan era un poco más fácil, las que le preocupaban eran las de los otros dos; Willy, quien la mayoría del tiempo se cargaba una cara de pocos amigos, sin perder ese deje de soberbia, y Auron, que… bueno, era psicólogo. A saber si era muy expresivo al jugar, pero Rubius estaba casi seguro de que él sí podría leer bien a los demás.

Su atención volvió a la mesa al ser repartidas las fichas. Como Willy dijo que no jugarían con Karmas, las fichas solo representarían quien ganaba en cada ronda, supuso. En la primera partida, Fargan se confió, y resubió la apuesta un par de veces, para que el ganador resultara ser Willy.

—Auron, Fargan, Rub… hora de pagar —dijo Willy, contento.

Auron se limitó a quitarse la máscara, mientras que Fargan se quitó la camisa de una vez. —Sirve que las dejo descansar un poco, —se defendió, refiriéndose a sus alas. Las extendió, y estiró el resto de su cuerpo también. Le sonrió y guiñó a Rubius, quien solo rodó los ojos.

Rubius jugueteó con dobladillo de su camisa con una de sus manos, mientras que llevaba la otra hacia su cuello, inconscientemente. Cerró el puño antes de poder tocar el cuello de tortuga, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Lo aplazaría tanto como pudiera.

Procedió entonces a desatar uno de sus zapatos, alzándolo al aire cuando terminó, para que constara que se había quitado una prenda también. No lo notó, pero los demás jugadores compartieron por un par de milisegundos una mirada traviesa.

_“El pobrecillo.”_

Inició la segunda partida. Pensando al principio que le iría mal automáticamente por ser la ciega grande, y tener que apostar más tan solo empezar, Rubius se vio gratamente sorprendido al recibir una excelente mano; un full, con tres nueves, y dos jotas. Fue lo suficientemente buena como para ganar, y los otros tres tuvieron que pagar.

—Me copio… —Auron habló, quitándose un zapato, tal como Rubius habría hecho anteriormente. Willy optó por quitarse su máscara, al igual que Fargan.

Con ese golpe de suerte, Rubius siguió el juego con más ánimos.

Para la tercera partida, consiguió recibir en su mano un trío de dieces, pero no fue nada contra la escalera de Fargan.

—¡A pagar!

Tanto Auron como Rubius se quitaron el zapato restante, y Willy se quitó la camisa.

Siguieron la cuarta, la quinta, y la sexta partida, las cuales ganaron Auron, Rubius, y Willy, en ese orden. En el transcurso, Auron perdió el pantalón y un calcetín. Fargan, perdió ambos zapatos, al igual que Willy, más un calcetín. El oso, por su parte, perdió ambos calcetines, y se aseguraba de que nadie bajara la vista al suelo, escondiendo sus pies entre las patas de la silla como podía.

Maldecía a Willy, y a sí mismo, por haber aceptado a jugar bajo esas condiciones. Debió haberle lanzado la caja de cartón a la cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Llegó la séptima partida, y con una doble pareja de dieces y ases, Auron fue el ganador. Willy perdió un calcetín, y Fargan salió de la mesa oficialmente. Miraron, junto al ganador, a Rubius, expectantes.

Rubius solo tenía tres ‘prendas’ restantes: su camisa, su pantalón, y su máscara. Había procurado deshacerse de lo que menos lo cubría primero, y ahora solo le quedaba la careta.

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, sus dedos acariciando el borde de la máscara. Pero antes de que se la pudiera quitar por completo, Auron se levantó de su asiento con algo de brusquedad, distrayéndolo.

—No, no, espera. Permíteme.

Sin saber a lo que se refería, Rubius permaneció quieto, viendo al más bajo acercarse a su silla. Se puso de pie detrás de él, y se quedó ahí unos segundos. A la espera de cualquier movimiento, y con las sonrisas maliciosas de Willy y Fargan encima suyo, el teñido se congeló en su lugar. Tuvo que esforzarse para no dar un brinco demasiado exagerado en su silla, al sentir las manos de Auron en sobre sus hombros.

Las manos del nuevo recluta acariciaron la piel cerca de su nuca, poniendo algo nervioso al más alto. De su posición inicial, sus dedos se pasearon por el torso de Rubén, hasta llegar a su cintura. Auron notó algo raro debajo de la tela, y rio un poco.

—¿Y esto? ¿Qué es?

Rubius le dio un manotazo, que solo logró sacarles más risas a los presentes. Auron regresó las manos a sus hombros, y sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, poco a poco acercándose a sus orejas.

—B-bueno, ¿Esto qué es? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te quito la máscara, claro.

—Hombre, pues pareciera que no la encuentras —se quejó. —¿Y por qué lo haces tú, eh? ¿Qué te has creído? —dio más manotazos al aire, en un inútil intento de alejar las manos de Auron de sus sensibles orejas.

—Tu así lo aceptaste, ¿Recuerdas? —Willy logró llamar la atención del híbrido. —Cuando preguntaste por los términos, te dije: “por cada partida que no ganes, _nosotros te quitamos una prenda._ ”

Rubén solo mirarlo con incredulidad. En ese momento, no sabía con quién estaba más molesto; con Willy, con Auron, o consigo mismo.

Después de provocarlo un poco jugando con sus orejas, Auron finalmente le quitó la máscara, y la dejó sobre la mesa, junto con las demás. Dieron por terminada la partida, e iniciaron con la siguiente.

Rubius no era necesariamente bueno leyendo miradas, pero su olfato de oso no era fácilmente engañado; pudo saber que, aún tras varios descartes, nadie tenía una mano particularmente buena. Lo supo identificar en el aroma de cada uno.

Ganó la carta más alta; una reina, de la baraja de Willy. —Peor es nada, supongo —celebró el albino. Notó el nerviosismo por parte del oso, y sonrió al saber lo que se aproximaba. —Paguen.

Fargan, fuera del juego, se dedicaba solo a observar el espectáculo. Auron, por su parte, dejó ir el calcetín restante, quedando sólo su camisa; estaba a una derrota más antes de salir de la mesa, en desventaja contra el expulsado, y, aun así, Rubius se veía mucho más nervioso que él. No tardaron en descubrir el porqué.

Vacilante, llevó sus manos de nueva cuenta al dobladillo de su camisa, y una vez más, fue interrumpido.

—Gané yo, te la quito yo —habló el albino.

Rubén realmente estaba impresionado consigo mismo; cualquier otro día, ya les habría dicho a todos hasta de qué se iban a morir, y con Willy tan cerca de él, ya habría soltado un puñetazo también. Pero estaba bastante tranquilo; temblando, y a punto de morirse de la vergüenza, pero tranquilo.

—Hazme un favor, Rub, y levanta tus brazos —Willy susurró, tan cerca de su oído como pudo. El mayor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cooperar, y acatar la indicación en respuesta.

El menor retiró la camisa a paso tan lento, que el rozar de la tela con su piel parecía hasta doler. Cuando la prenda finalmente abandonó por completo a su cuerpo, hizo todo lo posible por mirar a otra parte, que no fueran los ojos de cualquiera de los presentes. Todas las miradas se fueron al bonito arnés que vestía en su pecho.

—Hos…tia… —Fargan abrió bien los ojos, embelesado.

—Entonces eso era lo que sentí cuando te quité la máscara —Auron se burló, admirando el contraste entre el cuero negro de las correas, contra lo blanco de su tez.

Rubius lo miró mal, pero se vio prontamente interrumpido por Willy, quien descanso su mano y barbilla en el hombro del teñido. —Rub, has estado muy callado todo este rato, ¿qué pasa? —dijo, disfrutando como el aludido se tensaba bajo su agarre, y evitaba girarse a verlo a la cara.

Los otros dos presentes decidieron no hacerlo sufrir demasiado, y pronto acallaron sus burlas y cumplidos. Guillermo le plantó un fugaz beso en el cuello, y regresó a su sitio. Rubius bien podría estar en otro plano existencial, incapaz de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche en la base, pero logró volver para la novena partida.

Esta vez, la “suerte” le sonrió un poco. Un mano del mismo color, todas las cartas. El híbrido suspiró de alivio, ver la simple pareja de Auron, y el trío de Willy.

Auron se quitó la camisa, y quedó fuera del juego. Willy perdió el calcetín restante, y tanto él como Rubius quedaron solo con sus pantalones. La siguiente partida, sería la última.

—Pues… técnicamente ya no estamos jugando póker, sino “Hands Up,” por ser solo tú y yo… pero alguien debe ganar —Guillermo sonrió.

Rubén se tornó serio; tal vez, y solo tal vez, tenía una oportunidad de ganar. De llevarse el traje a casa, de no ir desnudo por ahí, y de no tener que dejar ver lo que había debajo de sus pantalones ante los otros dos. Y de paso, no darle el gusto a Willy.

Tras varios descartes, y resubir la apuesta un par de veces, aquella tensión tan conocida para ambos llegó a inundar el lugar; Rubén estaba realmente concentrado, manteniendo su cara de póker a la perfección. El problema era que el albino también se mostraba totalmente estoico, y de alguna manera, su aroma era completamente neutral. Ni un ápice de duda, o temor, o confianza. Nada de utilidad.

Tras un siguiente descarte, al mayor le volvió a sonreír la suerte; un póker, de cuatro nueves, y un as. Era perfecto, pues la posibilidad de que su contrincante tuviera algo mejor era muy pequeña. Contuvo una sonrisa, y se dispuso a analizar la expresión del menor una vez más.

Silencio total. Willy parecía haberse convertido en una estatua mirando fijamente sus cartas. Se sintió con suerte, y el oso subió la apuesta.

—Dos rojas más —dijo, acercando las fichas. Espero pacientemente a la respuesta del otro, viendo como una buena posibilidad el que se retirara.

Sin embargo, aún en silencio total, Willy tomó las fichas correspondientes, e igualó la apuesta. Sus ojos fueron de sus cartas al chico frente a él, y cuestionó su siguiente movimiento con la mirada.

Rubius intentó no parecer muy sorprendido. — _Call_ —decidió, bajando sus cartas, listo para mostrarlas. Lo hizo, y muy en el fondo, disfrutó las miradas atónitas de Auron y Fargan. —Un póker. Cuatro nueves y un as.

El menor bajó sus cartas también, sin muchos cambios en su cara, dándole un respiro a Rubén. Pero entonces, sonrió. Y las volteó.

—Una escalera de color —dijo, ladeando la cabeza, triunfante.

Y ahí estaba; un 10, 9, 8, 7 y 6, todos de corazones. Una escalera de color, en toda la regla.

Lo gritos de emoción por parte de los hermanos oscuros parecieron desvanecerse en el fondo, y Rubius ya no estaba seguro de realmente estar ahí; todo lo que sabía, era que había perdido, y la mirada de Willy sobre la suya era sumamente pesada de aguantar.

—A pagar.

El líder de la hermandad asintió, dándoles su aprobación a los otros dos. Sonrieron ante el visto bueno, acercándose al perdedor. Auron volvió a pararse detrás de él, jalando su silla hacia atrás, y descansando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rubén. Fargan, por su lado, se acomodó entre la mesa y la silla del oso, sus manos yendo rápidamente a la búsqueda del cierre de su pantalón.

El teñido hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar escapar ningún sonido de su boca, valiente aguantando las manos de Auron que recorrían la piel de su espalda, cuello y pecho, y el deslizar de la tela de su pantalón contra su piel, siendo desvestido por Fargan.

—Hala… tenías todavía más escondido por ahí, ¿Eh? —Fargan habló por lo bajo.

Los tres se detuvieron a admirar las pantimedias de red que llevaba puestas; sobre estas también otro arnés, decorando sus largas piernas, haciendo juego con el que llevaba en el pecho. Fargan terminó de retirarle el pantalón, tan lento como pudo, disfrutando de cada segundo. Una vez hecho, comenzó a jugar con las correas que abrazaban los muslos de Rubius, imitando a Auron, quien hacía lo propio con el arnés del pecho. Ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a zonas sensibles, y Rubius optó por mirar fijamente al menor frente a él, esperando que detuviera esa humillación.

El albino le observó bien; disfrutó el cómo en su rostro no había rastro alguno de su característica piel pálida, completamente invadido por un tono rojo. Fúrico, con el más mínimo deje de vergüenza en su mirada. Pero a pesar de su visible coraje, parecía deshacerse bajo las miradas de Auron y Fargan; se hacía cada vez más pequeño en su sitio, con cada brillo que se dejaba ver en los ojos de alguno de los hermanos.

Impotencia. Rubén era un manojo de ira en pantimedias de red; un movimiento en falso, y podría arremeterle un golpe seguro a cualquiera. Estaba a nada de explotar e irse a tomar por culo, asegurándose de soltar más de una maldición al salir.

…Pero no lo haría. Willy estaba seguro.

Se quedaría ahí, quieto, siendo despojado de las pocas prendas que le quedaban, al menos, en la imaginación de los presentes. Porque hacer cualquier tipo de escena, después de tan penosa derrota, sería solo terminar de acribillar lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. Y podía ver en su mirada que, tan siquiera, eso poco _sí_ quería llevarse de vuelta a casa.

—Pues nada, Rub… pienso que hemos terminado aquí, ¿No te parece? —Willy sonrió, logrando captar su atención. —Auron, Fargan, vuelvan a casa. Me encargo desde aquí.

Ambos se giraron a verle, inmediatamente queriendo protestar; bastó con que el líder mirara mal al híbrido de búho, para que éste desistiera, sin alcanzar a mediar palabra. Auron, siendo el recluta más reciente, se limitó a seguir el ejemplo de Fargan.

Aunque obediente, Fargan no resistió burlarse una última vez. —Un honor el trabajar contigo, Rubius —le alzó el mentón, con el índice y corazón. Le besó la comisura de los labios, sonriendo al sentir como el teñido temblaba de ira. Se encaminó hacia el pasillo, en busca de la puerta; Auron pronto le siguió, no sin antes guiñarle al expulsado.

Tras salir los dos, se quedaron en silencio.

—Dime que al menos me puedo llevar mi espada —Rubius habló después de unos momentos, incapaz de despegar la mirada del suelo. —Una cosa es que tenga que ir por ahí sin ropa… pero otra cosa es hacerlo de noche.

Willy no contestó. Su silencio fue tal que obligó al otro a levantar la cabeza, en busca de una respuesta. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener los ojos del más alto sobre él, se apoyó de brazos sobre la mesa, descansando el mentón sobre sus manos. Era un gesto coqueto, pero al menor lo rodeaba un aura que gritaba “peligro.”

—¿Quieres tu ropa de vuelta, Rubius?

Se le erizó toda la piel; sintió la terrible necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí, a la vista de un peligro inminente. El tono que había utilizado el líder de la hermandad, era uno que solo había escuchado en un tipo de ocasión en particular: la hora de la interrogación.

En contadas ocasiones, la hermandad se había visto en la necesidad de privar de su libertad a algún pobre diablo; sea porque éste era de importancia para su objetivo, o porque traían de regreso a la base a su objetivo mismo en persona, para poder “negociar.” En ese segundo escenario en especial, era Willy el encargado de convencer al maniatado invitado de turno; tenía un talento natural para hacer que su voz sonara increíblemente dulce, pero aterradora. Algo que funcionaba un 100% de las veces.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta del lugar que tenía ante los ojos del albino: era su presa.

En teoría, conociéndolo bien a él, y a su forma de tratar y manipular a sus anteriores víctimas, tenía todo para salir de ahí sin caer en ninguna de sus trampas; tendría que ir por ahí sin nada encima, de noche, y posiblemente teniendo que defenderse de algún monstruo, pero todo eso sonaba más seguro que el participar en lo que sea que le quisiera proponer el menor.

Pero Rubius, siendo Rubius, prefirió tentar a su suerte.

—¿…Qué quieres? —preguntó, con algo de cautela en su voz.

Guillermo permaneció de nuevo en silencio. Regresó a su posición original, recargando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla; alejó sus brazos de la mesa, y dio un par de palmadas a su propio regazo. Sonrió, sabiendo que Rubius había entendido el mensaje, por la expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

El híbrido lo pensó un par de segundos, pero terminó por levantarse y caminar hasta él, a paso lento y temeroso. Ya a pocos centímetros separándolos, Rubius lo miró a los ojos, algo tímido, esperando a la aprobación del otro. Willy no perdió el tiempo y lo tomó de una mano, haciéndolo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Rubén se sentó de lado, mirando todo el tiempo hacia el suelo; trató de hallar un porqué, de calcular el posible próximo movimiento del albino. Trató de encontrar una explicación razonable al que Willy se estuviera portando tan… provocativo. Más de lo usual, por lo menos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el otro lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a que lo viera a la cara. —Quiero que me seas leal, al menos una puta vez.

Rubius no se pudo contener esta vez. —¡Pero si siempre lo he sido, coño! ¡De verdad no entiendo por qué habéis decidido esto! —tomó la mano que lo tenía atrapado, temblando un poco. —Nunca dejé de ser oscuro… —susurró, algo dolido.

—…Lo sé.

—Puede que no haya podido estar con vosotros últimamente, ¡Pero nunca os he traicionado!

—Rubius, lo sé —Willy intentó calmarlo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué—?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. Willy aplicó más presión en el agarre que tenía de su mentón, y lo acercó de golpe a sí mismo, dejando escasos milímetros entre su rostro y el del teñido. —Porque no me gusta compartir —finalmente sentenció.

Perdió un poco el equilibrio, y a falta de descansabrazos en la silla, buscó aferrarse de los hombros del albino. El movimiento tan brusco dejó sin aire a Rubén, dándole espacio a Guillermo para seguir hablando. —Estoy consciente de todo lo que has hecho por tu cuenta, Rubius. Sé que mi hermano oscuro sigue ahí dentro… pero también sé que, a todo lo que Samuel te pidiera, tu aceptarías sin dudar. ¿O te recuerdo dónde estuviste estos últimos días?

Rubén desvió la mirada, y dudó antes de hablar. —…Lo hago por tenerlo cerca —musitó, ante un nada impresionado Guillermo. —El que me tenga confianza me vuelve inmune ante todo, y todos. Con Vegetta y los dioses de mi lado, soy prácticamente intocable.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, ese argumento parecería no ser otra cosa más que un mero regodeo por parte del teñido; pero en ese momento, parecía una justificación. Una súplica. Algo que le hiciera replantearse a Willy la decisión de expulsarlo. Y eso a Willy lo tenía encantado.

El cuerpo de Rubius se tensó al sentir la otra mano del líder, que se tomó la libertad de acariciar descaradamente su piel desnuda, viajando desde su hombro hasta su cadera. Su agarre tomó más fuerza, y lo empujó levemente, haciendo que se levantara por un par de segundos; en un rápido movimiento, hizo que Rubius pasara de estar sentado de lado, a quedar en su regazo completamente de frente a él, con una pierna a cada lado de su propio torso.

Jaló del anillo que unía varias de las correas de su arnés, volviéndolo a acercar de golpe, pero esta vez, sin dejar distancia entre ellos.

Rubén no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando, y pudo reaccionar solo hasta que sintió cómo se quedaba sin aire, con el beso del albino volviéndose cada vez más demandante. Con el poco oxígeno que aún le quedaba, le correspondió; esto solo sirvió como un gesto de aprobación para el líder, quien entonces volvió a tomarlo de la cadera con ambas manos, y lo atrajo más su cuerpo, eliminado cualquier trecho que quedara entre ellos. Las manos de Rubius descansaron sobre su pecho, y las de Willy juguetearon con las medias de red.

Eventualmente, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento. Rubius enredó sus dedos en el cabello del albino, sintiendo como este iba de sus labios a su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos.

Decir que estaba desorientado era poco; no entendía cómo, cuándo, o por qué había pasado de querer asesinar a Willy con la mirada, a estar sentado sobre sus piernas, dejándole el camino libre. Le asustaba el reconocer que no se oponía a la idea, el no oponer nada de resistencia; de un momento para otro, estaba completamente a su merced, y por voluntad propia. Se odió a sí mismo, al quedar a la espera del siguiente movimiento del menor, ansioso.

Pero Willy no se movió.

Rubius se separó ligeramente de él, confundido. Conectó su mirada con la del contrario, quien volvió a sonreír con malicia al ver la desesperación del híbrido. —Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieres tu ropa de vuelta, Rubius?

¿De qué trataba todo aquello? ¿Qué clase de juego mental era aquel? No lograba identificar cuál era la trampa en la que había caído, pero estaba seguro de que ya no había escapatoria; había perdido su única salida, en el momento en el que puso un pie en la base. Había perdido el juego, desde que abrió aquella carta.

Había tardado demasiado en ver que nunca tuvo oportunidad.

—Ya me habéis expulsado, ¿y ahora quieres que sea la perrita de la hermandad, o algo así, cabrón? —Lo retó.

—Ay, Rubén, Rubén… pero si siempre lo has sido —canturreó, condescendiente. El híbrido dio un respingo, indignado, pero no dijo nada; Guillermo logró hacerlo arrepentirse de dejar salir cualquiera de las maldiciones que se quedaron atoradas en su boca, tan solo mirándolo fijamente, y tomándolo con brusquedad por las piernas.

Cuando la expresión del teñido se suavizó, el agarre de Willy lo hizo también; Rubén, resignado, se limitó a esconder el rostro en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del menor. Las manos del otro recorrieron de nuevo la piel de su espalda, disfrutando de los inútiles intentos del mayor por ahogar un par de suspiros. Acercó sus labios a una de sus orejitas de oso, claramente provocándole un escalofrío con su aliento. —Pero, no… Ahora solo responderás ante mí. Ni Fargan, ni Auron… Ni Vegetta.

Rubius se volteó a verle. —¿Cómo así?

—Tu estrategia era buena. Sacarle todo el provecho a ser el favorito de neurótico ese —Willy sonrió. —Pero el que supiera que eras de la hermandad, estoy seguro, no lo dejaba confiar en ti por completo.

Rubius abrió bien los ojos, al entender el plan del albino. —…por eso me expulsaste.

—Chico listo. —Comenzó a juguetear con una de sus orejas, soltando una risita cuando Rubén intentó disimular un pequeño jadeo.

Tantas atenciones, tenían ya a Rubius necesitado. A la par que Willy seguía dándole atención a la piel de su espalda y sus orejas, el teñido comenzó a presionar sus caderas contra las del menor, en un vaivén arrítmico, y a duras penas perceptible. El menor lo dejó hacer su voluntad, continuando con sus caricias.

Poco a poco, el oso se fue molestando cada vez menos en pretender que no estaba montándolo. Fue cuando dejó salir el primer gruñido sin ningún tipo de represión, que Willy volvió a adoptar la brusquedad de hace unos momentos; volvió a atacar a su cuello, dejándole un par de chupetones, los cuales fueron recibidos por más jadeos del otro. Los dedos de albino pronto se enfocaron en los pezones del mayor.

Era claro que Willy estaba empeñado en solo provocarlo, y nada más. Entre más fuerza cobraba el vaivén de las caderas de Rubius, más desesperantes se volvían los movimientos de Willy. El oso, entonces, se vio solo con dos opciones; o se dejaba distraer, y perdía ante Willy, o tomaba él la iniciativa. Optó por la segunda.

Sin perder tiempo, Rubius llevó una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del albino, buscando a tientas el cierre y el botón.

El líder sonrío, complacido de ver que Rubén finalmente había entendido. Buscó de nuevo los labios del otro, ahogando en aquella unión sus propios gruñidos, al sentir como su miembro recibía la atención que tanto había estado esperando.

No pasó mucho antes de que Rubius se encontrara de rodillas frente a él, con el menor disfrutando de las torpes, pero entusiastas atenciones de parte de la boca del híbrido, acompañadas de varios jadeos, y unos bonitos ojos verdes totalmente perdidos en los suyos, carentes de buen juicio, y nublados por el placer.

—R-…Rubius…

Al sentirse cerca de su clímax, el albino detuvo al otro; tomó su rostro con ambas manos, guiándolo hasta sus labios, y haciendo que se volviera a sentar sobre su regazo. Rubius ahogó un gritito, al sentir como las manos de Willy viajaban hasta su entrepierna, y con total salvajismo, desgarraban las medias que llevaba puestas.

—Wi- ¡ah…!

En un ágil movimiento, logro hacer a un lado la bonita prenda de encaje, y liberó el miembro del híbrido. Volviendo al vaivén de unos momentos atrás, con la mano de Guillermo envolviendo a ambos, la base se vio invadida por una melodía arrítmica, compuesta de los nombres de cada uno dichos entre suspiros y jadeos.

—W-Willy… voy… voy a…

El poco aire que apenas lograba entrar a sus pulmones no daba para más; exhausto, volvió a buscar refugio en el pecho del albino, aferrándose a sus hombros, sintiendo como el calor en su vientre se acumulaba cada vez más.

El simple hecho de escuchar como Rubén se empeñaba en reprimir sus jadeos, volvía loco a Willy. Los suspiros del mayor ahogándose en la propia piel del menor, tras llegar finalmente a su clímax, fueron suficiente para hacer que el líder se viniera también.

Intentaron recuperar el aliento. Permanecieron en esa misma posición, con el teñido escondiendo el rostro en el cuello y hombro del líder de la hermandad, y éste último acariciando suavemente su espalda.

—Vale… —Willy susurró, todavía un poco agitado. —…creo que te has ganado el traje.

Rubius rápidamente se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Para Willy, verle así de ofendido era lo más divertido del mundo. —…serás gilipollas —se quejó el mayor, sacándole una risita al albino. Supo reírse también, tras unos segundos.

Apoyaron sus frentes, una contra la otra, todavía riendo.

—¿…De verdad me lo puedo quedar?

—Sí. Tengo lista una réplica, para que no sospechen —respondió como si nada. —Solo no vayas a usarlo fuera de casa, o tendré que quitártelo.

—Entonces… no me lo puedo llevar puesto para regresar a mi casa.

Willy suspiró, divertido. —A diferencia de ti, yo si traje un cambio extra. Puedes llevarte eso.

—…Aw —Rubius no pudo evitar burlarse, con Willy limitándose a rodar los ojos como respuesta. Rubius se acercó otro poco, y plantó un delicado beso en los labios del menor, quien lo recibió gustoso.

Pasada la emoción inicial, con el ritmo cardíaco y respiración en un estado más normal, ambos dejaron la silla, y fueron juntos al vestidor. Se limpiaron, Guillermo le dio un cambio de ropa a Rubén, y le mostró dónde tenía escondida la réplica de su traje. Entre los dos, vistieron al maniquí que correspondía a Rubén, escondieron bien entre las cosas del teñido el traje real, y se dispusieron a dejar la base.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, donde sus caminos se separaban.

Rubius se giró a ver al líder, sonriendo. —Mañana mismo le digo.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, a Vegetta. Mañana mismo le digo que me echaron de la hermandad.

Willy sonrió también. Rodeó con un brazo al híbrido por la cintura, acariciando su cuello con la mano que tenía libre, deteniéndose en las marcas que él mismo le había dejado en su pálida piel.

—¿Vas a ir así?

Rubius se llevó una mano al cuello también, de pronto consciente de lo grandes y notorias que eran las marcas. Lo pensó unos segundos, pero terminó por mirar a Willy de nuevo, con una socarrona sonrisa, y algo de malicia en su rostro.

—Tomaré el riesgo.


End file.
